Scales in the Victory Arena
Author's Notes Hi my name is Moonlight. This is my story about a female RainWing at the age of 6 who is nearing 7, named Scales who is very different from other RainWings. And she is competing in my dragon version of the Hunger Games called Victory Arena. You cannot use my characters without my permission. I hope you like my story. If you have any problems or questions or anything that has to do with my story, go to my message wall. If I use a name that somebody already has, please notify me and sorry. If you see any obvious spelling or grammar mistakes, feel free to change it, but don't change my story. Sincerely, Moonlight (talk) Prologue Scales lay in the sun with her best friend Mango. "Why are you always so... not happy, Scales?" Mango asked. "You lie in the sun all the time like every dragon else but you're not in the same mood. Why?" "Well, I don't know, I'm not a scientist." Mango was right, Scales lay in the sun the same amount of time as every dragon and even more, but she was always... different. Her scales were very bright and vibrant ever since she was hatched. Scales sighed. Why am I different? But it might be a good thing, right? ''She picked herself up and looked around. As always every dragon was either sleeping or just laying there, staring at the sky. Around her some NightWing dragonets were playing tag, getting dangerously close to some sleeping RainWings. In the distance the general, Tsunami, was trying to train some RainWings while Queen Glory was flying around, alerting the RainWings to get up and go to their duties. ''Time to do something, ''She got up and flew over to the general, who was arranging patrols for food and borders while she picked who she was going to train today. This time when Tsunami called her name, she was surprised. "Scales, you're going to help me train some of these little RainWings, since you're nearing the end of your training." "Ok." She stood beside Tsunami and when the area was cleared the only RainWings and NightWings remaining were 4 year old dragonets "Ok, so Scales and Feather, you two take the Rainwings, I'll take the NightWings." "Ok." Scales and Feather led the 5 RainWing dragonets away from the village, ''I have to train dragonets with Feather! Out of all the RainWings it has to be the guy I hate. Well, too late now. "Alright first we're going to teach you guys to throw knives. So come here and there's a table right over there with some knives. Scales, one of the most experienced knife throwers, is going to demonstrate." When the training session was over Scales was actually happy for once, a million thoughts buzzed through her mind and her scales were a whole lot of colors all at once. "Hi, Princess Scales." Mango said as she flew up beside Scales. "Don't call me that." "Ok, ok, ok. So, how was training the dragonets with Feather?" Scales told her everything. "And that was how the training session went. Well, I'm going to my hut and I need a little rest. I'm joining a night patrol with some NightWings. Don't forget tomorrow were going to be 7 and we'll finish our training. See ya later." Scales flew up to the royal family's hut where Glory was waiting. "As you know Pyrrhia has the Victory Arena and you'll be able to enter it when you're 7. Which means when you and the others have finished your dragonet training you're going to continue Arena training." "Yes, I know, Mother, but it is a slim chance my name will be picked and you know I'll be prepared." Queen Glory and Princess Scales smiled at each other. Oh, I know I'm prepared for those games I just know it.... Chapter 1 It was the day of the send off where they chose 4 of each tribe, Scales was ready and anyone who got picked was ready. Nobody wanted to go to the Arena, but if they got called they were prepared and ready. Everyone gathered in the middle of the village where the RainWing caller announced the names and made sure you were everywhere you were supposed to be on time. The bowls had thousands of names in it, one of them was hers. Eggshell, the dragon from the Center of Pyrrhia, was on stage with a cheery smile. "Well, welcome to the 20th Victory Arena. It's very exciting, now the names. Ladies first." she walked over to the female bowl and put her hand in. "First girl name is Raspberry." Scales heard a gasp in the crowd as Raspberry walked calmly to the stage. Her little sister Orange started crying for her not to go, but she just ignored her. "Next name is... Princess Scales." Scales heart skipped a beat, she saw her mother jump out of her throne and roar, some dragons were shouting but Scales kept on walking. I can so do this.. Eggshell's face kinds fell from happy to sad as the RainWing's only princess stepped onto the stage next to Raspberry. Scales made her scales go silver which was a sign of confidence. "Now the boy's names. First one is Wingbeats and next one is Goldfish." The two RainWing boys stepped on the stage next to Raspberry and Scales. "Now the NightWings. Ladies first, Moonlight and Stargazer." Moonlight flew confidently onto the stage being an assasin and all while Stargazer looked scared, but prepared. "Now for the boys, Galaxywatcher and Smallwing." The Rainwings turned silver and flared their ruff as a farewell sign while the NightWings opened their wings to show glittering scales. Scales was kinda nervous as she arrived in the Center, but she was also kind of excited, while Raspberry had a straight face the entire time. The only ones in the carriage were Scales, Raspberry, Wingbeats, Goldfish, Eggshell and their 2 mentors Octopus and Garden who both were not that much older than the 7 and 8 year old dragons having won last year or 2 years ago. When they arrived at the training center, other tribes were already making allies and training. She looked around, there were a few who snickered when they saw her and others who looked kind of frightened. A group of Victory-Tributes came straight toward the RainWings, so then Raspberry flew away to go by herself while the boys went to another group. It included a navy-blue SeaWing, a white IceWing, a kinda golden SandWing and a muscular MudWing. The SandWing came up first and said, "Hi, my name's Goldensand, we're the Victory-Tributes and since you're a RainWing you should ally with us, this is Frost the IceWing, Wave the SeaWing and Mudscale the MudWing. But we know your name, Princess Scales." The female SandWing, Goldensand, sounded like she was sure Scales would join. "I would prefer if you called me just Scales. And just because I'm a Victory-Tribute doesn't mean I should ally with other Victory-Tributes and how sweet you're letting a IceWing and SeaWing ally with you, so bye bye." Scales flew over to the knife station where some of the other tributes were trying to figure out how to throw a knife properly. She picked up a whole bunch of knives and put them in a belt she got. She went over to a simulator where you practice with whatever weapon you want. Purple dragons made out of cubes came running toward the entrance to the tunnel. Scales' training came surging through her. She used her tail and threw a knife directly at a dragon's heart and kept throwing knives that always hit her target by the end. When she was done, some of the tributes were in awe as she turned around. Some clapped their wings together, while the trainers looked very pleased. Scales turned a very dark pink being embarrassed while Moonlight, Galaxywatcher and the Victory group just shrugged it off. After that, Scales made friends with the second female IceWing tribute named Snowblast. Scales picked up an axe with her tail (Which is what she has to do) and turned it on hard. Dragons came bounding at her, she threw the axe so it would return to her. She hit all her targets, but not very accurately. I have to work on those skills. She handed the axe to Snowblast, where she was surprised at the IceWing's accuracy. I have to remind myself that in the arena, I'll have to be her ally or not fight her. "Ok Raspberry, Scales, Wingbeats, and Goldfish. Here's some advice; try to stay alive, and if you can't, well then good luck." Octupus said. Garden rolled her eyes, "Here's some real advice. 1. Try to find allies 2. Be quick and clever. 3. Know your opponent . There's some real ''advice." "Yeah thanks, you're the greatest mentors ever," Wingbeats said sarcastically. "Well, these tributes are all dangerous so we're going to show you all of them." Garden said, picking up a remote. "Ok, so let's start with the NightWings." Moonlight's face popped up onto the screen of a large screen. "As you know this is Moonlight, very skilled in killing. She was an assassin during the Great War. She trained since she was five, could kill anyone very easily. Next Stargazer..." Garden went through all the tributes. "Ok, IceWings. Snowblast, she's a magical IceWing princess, but very dangerous. So Scales, I would recommend being her ally..." When Garden was done, all the RainWings were bored out of their mind, Wingbeats even started banging his head on the table until Scales stopped him from getting a concussion. "Garden, can you please stop with the yapping? These kids are all bored and going insane because of it. Look, Wingbeats is even banging his head on the wall now!" Octupus said "Yes, please stop!" all of them said at once. Garden got up and went to her room. It was the day the judges and the arena controller, Plutobees, gave the tributes points. The RainWings always went first. Scales was the second to go after Raspberry. When Scales stepped in, it was the same training center. She went over to the simulator with the 3D dragons. She put on the belt and filled it with knives and claw-discs. "You have 10 minutes to present your chosen ability." The simulator was already on hard mode so she began. She stepped into the simulator and it immediately began. Dragons came flying or running toward her. She threw a knife or disc at all of them. When Scales was done the judges looked very pleased. "Ok, you may go now." It was the day before the arena and the interviews. She had color changing scale shaped jewels woven around her wings, horns and flank, where she was told by her stylist to try and stay very bright, but with silver tips, which she did. It was RainWIngs first up. Raspberry stepped onto the stage with a huge smile on her snout. ''"Wow be all I don't care and all that stuff then,' your all happy and sunshiny,"' Scales thought with annoyance. After Raspberry, the talkshow host, Ceasersalad , introduced Scales. "Now we have a real treat. Princess Scales of the RainWings!" Scales stepped onto the stage confidently and sat down on the chair next to Ceasersalad. "Princess Scales or Scales. What should we call you?"" ' "Scales is fine, thank you." Scales replied. "You know, I always just love the RainWing tribute's costumes. I mean these stylists, they really make RainWIngs scales shine even more than they already do. You look fabulous, Scales, and your scales are so vibrant and bright." "Oh, thank you, Ceasersalad, you look nice too." "Oh, thank you, but as the RainWing's only princess how does it feel to go to the Arena?" "Well, I don't know about any of the other tributes but I'm excited." "Wow, are you really excited?" "Oh yes, I am excited Ceasersalad." "So, you might not be coming home, so is there a special guy back home?" "Well, Ceasersalad, I plan to go back home but I can't guarantee it, so I guess it would be a good time to say goodbye to my family and friends and thank some people." "Ok, go ahead." "Well, I have to thank Tsunami the SeaWing, who is general of the RainWings and Princess of the SeaWings, and my friend Mango, and of course my parents Queen Glory and King Deathbringer." "Well, is there a special someone back home?" Scales felt uncomfortable talking about it. "Yeah there is, his name's Feather." "Well, can all the RainWing tributes come out on stage please?" Wingbeats, Raspberry and Goldfish stepped on stage. "We have a surprise for all of you." A huge screen came down at the side of the stage and it showed the RainWing tribe cheering with the tribute's families on the stage along with the arena trainers, Tsunami and worst of all Feather, they all waved to the tributes with their scales turning pink with happiness. "Hey guys! We heard Raspberry and yours interview, Scales," Feather said . Scales turned a dark pink but still managed to keep silver at her tips and forced herself to turn bright blue again. The tributes all waved and said goodbye to their families. "Bye, mom and dad. I'll try to win." Scales said, "See ya later Scales." Feather said and the screen turned blank. Chapter 2 Scales's heart was pounding in her chest. You can win this, Scales. It was one minute till the gun sounded. She stood on a pedestal, surveying the Arena. It was all rainforest, but in the center there was a clearing. Good, my kind of land. Scales thought. She looked around at the other tributes who all had the same belt on except Scales's belt could change color with her. She spotted her fellow RainWing tributes beside her and saw Snowblast looking much better than her fellow tributes, since they were all gagging from the heat while she was perfectly fine. Then she noticed the ice on the pedestal. Snowblast's an animus, that explains why she isn't gagging from the heat. She's in a bubble of freezing air. Scales got ready to spring towards the table of knives and hatchets. Then "10... 9 ... 8 ... 7 ... 6 ... 5 ... 4 ...3 ...2..." and then the gun blew off. All the tributes surged toward the table of weapons, but Scales shot across to the table and was first. She grabbed as many knives and disks as she could and threw them at anyone who tried to shoot her. She jumped into the air and flew like a bullet towards the trees where she stayed and camoflauged until the noise and racket of the first day of the Victory Arena died away. Scales poked her head out of the treetops as she surveyed the clearing. It was deserted. She kept her tail on a knife in her belt as she walked slowly to the center. As she edged closer she saw the tables were full of weapons. She restocked on knives and picked up a hatchet and put it into a slot in her belt. She lifted off into the air and camouflaged to look like the sky. She flew over the trees and landed into a tree that was a little taller than most. She found a big sturdy branch to lie on as she camouflaged into it. Above her, the sun was setting to let the moon come out from hiding. In the night sky the Center seal came up. Eight tributes were dead already. I'm in the top twenty. One dragon from each tribe was already out, and an extra one from the SeaWings. ''That just makes me eight more times likely to win. '' Scales thought. Scales put branches on top of her and beneath her to make a camouflaged nest in the trees and she dozed off. Not Finished Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Content (MoonlightTheNightwingYOLO) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)